


A match made in Hell.

by Numbuh_7



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Evil Barry, F/M, Legion of Doom Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: In a world where Barry Allen took Lenard Snart from the custody of the crew of the Legends in hopes that he would help him save Iris, only for this to fail tremosly as Len joins Savitar and they destroy central city, Captain Cold and Savitar rule together as partners in all senses of the word.Spoilers for season 3 episode 21 "Cause and effect"





	A match made in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savitar/Lengion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288210) by Sexyamnesia. 



> This was inspired by this post http://sexyamnesia.tumblr.com/post/160247938823/savitarlengion on Tumblr by sexyamnesia. 
> 
> I swear I didn't mean to write this, Sexyamnesia mentioned Legion of Doom Len and Savitar!Barry "kissing evilly" and this happened… This isn't what I normally write, and I tried to make it romantic from a dark and evil standpoint… Its also my first time writing Evil Homosexual Love, which is a sentence I never expected to write...
> 
> Also I don't own anything.

The Barry of 2017 thought he was so smart when he took Leonard Snart from the Legends right before they could remove his memory, taking him to 2017 so that he could help stop Savitar.

Thing is, this was actually great, for Savitar. He had planned on finding Len before, finally act on those old feeling, he did kill Iris for a reason, after all. So that he can get revenge for her wasting his time, all those years spent waiting for her, when he could have been with cold. Only Cold. His amazing cold hearted villain, his true lightning bolt, his new partner in crime.

And here he was, that beautiful, evil man. Made even better by his time with the Legion of Doom. Hearing of how Len helped conquer the Legends, take over, was thrilling. Exciting, even. How he wished he could have been there to help his once-mentor Eobard rule the world. But it was no matter.

The point was that Len was beautiful as ever, not yet tainted by his past self and the Legends. He saw the truth, that it wasn't worth it to do good, it didn't get you anywhere. He still lived for the thrill of the chase. Sometimes the god once known as Barry Allen dreamed of a world where he was bad to begin with. He would have ruled Central City, and then the world. And he'd have Captain Cold by his side.

“You know, I used to tell Mick that if we could only win you over to our side, we’d be golden. Heh, that Loser is probably lost in time by now, even more stupid than ever.” Len commented with a fond look on his face as they looked upon the ruins of central city, brought to it's knees by the duo of Savitar and Captain Cold, the once hero of the city, and a man who was once a bank robber and has risen to so much more.

“And I used to think that if I could only make _you_ see the light, **we** could move mountains together, and we really could, my viewpoint was just a little flawed, it was I who needed to see the light, not you. You were already so very perfect, Leonard Snart.”

“Glad you finally saw that, Scarlet… But I guess that name doesn't really work now, does it _Barry_?” Len watched his lover fondly, reaching into the pocket of his parka for something important.

“No, I'll never wear that silly eyesore again… But Barry is too _old_ … Call me, **Bartholomew**.” Savitar spoke softly, his hand brushing against his scar.

“Bartholomew… I like it. Just one problem, Bartholomew Allen just doesn't work for me, but you know what does?” Len smirked, pulling out the tiny object and hiding it in his hands.

“And what would that be, my love?” Savitar tilted his head slightly as he watched his lover kneel, amused more than anything.

“Bartholomew Snart. Marry me. We can rule this world together… Or burn it to the ground, maybe just freeze it over, whichever you want.” Leonard kneeled before the speed god with a ring he looted earlier from the safe of one of central city’s best jewelers, silver with pale lightning bolts across it, framing blue gems not unlike ice, or the blue of the Savitar suit.

“I thought you’d never ask.” With this Savitar leaned in, grabbing Len and pulling him to him, pressing their lips together and kissing him roughly, only stopping when his lover could no longer breathe, and even then not letting go, attacking Cold’s neck, marking him as his as Len only laughed and watched him in wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readingm, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
